Mum's TMNT Drabble Collection
by Chrysanthemum White
Summary: Traditional 100-word drabbles, one per chapter. 2k3-verse.
1. Routine in the Lair

Whoever says ninjas are unpredictable doesn't know they have routines just like everybody else.

Leo meditates before breakfast, then polishes his swords and begins katas early.

Mikey pokes around the kitchen for half an hour telling jokes before he settles on cereal or leftover pizza.

Don is still up from the night before, tinkering with wires and electrical sparks. His dedication to solving mechanical problems rivals Leo's bushido enthusiasm.

Raph snores, jolts awake, and throws a few groggy punches at his bag on the way to join Mikey. They banter.

Everyone snaps to attention when Splinter announces a morning spar.


	2. Leo 2nd Time Around

Normally Raph dealt with this stuff, or Casey, but Leo happened to be in the neighborhood, and who was he to deny extra practice? Besides, Purple Dragons messing with April meant they were messing with family. They were all hunched in the alley attempting to pick 2nd Time Around's backdoor lock.

You'd think they would've learned subtlety by now. With the racket they were making, he could just warn April or anonymously call the cops.

Leo drew his katana, moonlight glinting off the blade. Nah. Extra practice. He smirked.

Truth was, he took as much pleasure in this as Raph.


	3. Mikey Bucket Drums

With dumpsters in every alley, disguises weren't hard to come by, and nobody pays much attention to a street performer's attire. That Mikey would bundle up on autumn days and play the buckets isn't all that surprising.

But if Master Splinter ever found out, Mikey knows he'd be doing katas for the rest of his life.

So he's smart about it. He picks a different city block every weekend, never stays on any corner long, and if anyone tries to get a better look, he hides his face as if it's part of the act.

You know, like a ninja.


	4. Don after SAINW

Ever since that crisis with the time scepter, Don's had nightmares. Not wanting to burden his brothers, he tinkers whenever he wakes, occupying his mind with problem after problem to be solved, thinking that one day, sooner or hopefully later, he'll have to stop the Shredder's rise to power in this reality before it starts.

But when will that moment be? What if he misses it? There's too many variables.

On the surface, the solution is simple: don't leave. In the future, that's what Mikey said caused the whole mess in the first place.

But is he really that important?


	5. Raph Catches Klunk

When Raph found his bag covered in cat scratches bleeding tiny trickles of sand, he knew Mikey's charity case was the culprit.

"Klunk! Show yourself, ya mangy tabby."

Of course Klunk didn't come out, because that would've been too easy. But Raph did see an orange tail swish quickly out of view behind the couch.

"You little!" Raph vaulted the couch. "Ya can't hide from a ninja!"

Klunk yowled and skittered away. Much chasing and grouching ensued until Raph captured the cat.

Klunk meowed.

Raph glared and gritted his teeth.

Klunk meowed again.

Raph sighed and pet the stupid thing.


	6. Splinter's Tea

Rising from the cup, steam tickled Splinter's whiskers. He closed his eyes, wafting the aroma toward his face, inhaling indulgently. Lemongrass and sage before meditation.

On the way to the couch Leo gave a holler and vaulted overhead, Donnie belatedly called out _duck!_ as a new invention went careening by, and Raph punctured his bag, spilling sand all over the floor. Splinter made his way through the chaos calmly. Klunk balled up at the far end of the couch as he set down his tea.

Just as Splinter sat down Mikey swiped the cup, cartwheeling away without spilling a drop.


	7. Casey and April

It's sunset over the farmhouse and Casey drapes his arm over April. The porch swing sways gently underneath them. In the fields the turtles train.

Casey and April remain seated for a time and listen to the swing's creak, content with each other's company. Happy for the silence. Well, not total silence. Splinter's voice annunciates from the fields.

"Again, my sons! Again! Very good, Leonardo."

"They sure are giving it their all," says April.

"Yeah," says Casey. "Wonder if after all this Raph will have the energy to tussle."

"What?" April catches him off guard. "Tussling with me isn't enough?"


End file.
